


Pacts and Promises

by A_Warlock_Girl_Forever



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Bards, Betrayal, Character Death, Devotion, Dragons, Druids, Elves, Escapism, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Half-Elves, Homebrew Content, M/M, Madness, Magic, Multi, Murder, Original Player Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Feywild, The Revealers, Tieflings, Warlock Pacts, Warlocks, Werewolves, fey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Warlock_Girl_Forever/pseuds/A_Warlock_Girl_Forever
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, Arch Druid Ayra of the Mountain died. To rescue her friends who had been been captured by the twin dragons who had killed her, Ayra made a deal with a strange and powerful woman: the woman would bring life back to her body, and in return, the woman would take Ayra's firstborn. Ayra accepted the deal, swearing to herself that she would never have children, thinking she had found a loophole in the mysterious being's deal. But beings of the Feywilds don't make deals they won't win...Hundreds of years later, after the adventures of the Revealers had concluded, Ayra met a human man who would change her life forever...and would unwittingly help her fulfill the terms of her forgotten promise.
Relationships: PC/NPC





	Pacts and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This work is inspired/based on a couple of games and characters I've played/am playing in DnD. Two campaigns, one run by my friend battlefox and the other run by Nilesdaughter. They're both authors here, so check them out!

In exchange for your life, I shall have your first born child for my own.  Ayra remembered the deal as clearly as the day she made it. Given her long lifespan as an elf, and the responsibility given to her by her clan, she had never entertained the idea of love, let alone having children. So, Ayra had taken the deal with the strange Fey woman. Her friends had been in danger, and she had felt the odds were in her favor. How wrong she had been.

After her adventures with the Revealers had concluded, she continued to work alongside the Society of the Gem Dragon as Archdruid for many years. Eventually, however, she decided to retire back to her clan. During her travels, she had come across a human male being attacked by a shadowy creature the likes of which Ayra had never seen before. She had quickly intervened, slaying the creature and saving the human. The young man had thanked her profusely, declaring his undying loyalty to her. Ayra had smiled warmly at him.

“You owe no oath to me, young man.”

Nevertheless, he had asked if she would accompany him to his destination. She had agreed, and the two made their way along the road. The young man gave his name as Boren Alzoneía, he had been sent on this journey by his village as a right of passage. He had admitted he wasn’t doing so well as he had no idea what to do or where to go, as each young man is given a few basic supplies and sent off into the world.

Ayra had listened with rapt attention as Boren told his story. It was not unlike her clan’s tradition, to go out into the world and discover who you are. She had immediately offered her help, and Boren had agreed. Ayra had sworn to herself that she would protect Boren so that he might discover himself. They went on many adventures together, and Ayra upheld her oath, protecting Boren from danger. Her powerful magic made short work of most any threats that came their way. After many weeks of travel, the pair finally reached the end of their journey. The sister village of Boren’s home welcomed them with open arms, congratulating him on his successful trek and inviting Ayra to join in their celebrations, to which she happily agreed.

During the ceremony, it was remarked how unharmed Boren had appeared, and briefly the town had thought him untouched by harm. But Ayra told of the many dangers the pair had faced and how she had protected the young man. The village had silenced almost immediately, and the village elder explained that the rite was meant for young men to test themselves in the world, and that Ayra had violated their traditions by assisting Boren. Further, Boren had disgraced himself by accepting her help, proving his own weakness. Though Ayra tried to defend the young man again, the villagers banished them both from their hold, stripping Boren of his family name, marking him forevermore as “Boren the Untouchable”. Left with nothing and no one, Boren, left his people in shame. 

Ayra, wracked with guilt, offered him refuge within Shimmerhold, a magnificent house gifted to the Revealers by the Society of the Gem Dragons. There, Boren made his way as a farmer for the remnants of the Society while Ayra continued to fulfill her duties as Archdruid. Ayra began to fall in love with the young human, drawn to his wit and jovial humor, and asked him to marry her. Boren agreed and the two were wed shortly thereafter, all thoughts of her deal with the Fey swept from Ayra’s mind by love for Boren. For their honeymoon, Ayra took Boren to her family village in the mountains, excited to introduce Boren to her family. 

Ayra’s people welcomed them with warm smiles and fierce hugs. The elves celebrated the couple’s union with a feast, and Ayra wept tears of joy. But Boren hid a secret darkness. Subconsciously, Boren had begun to hate Ayra and her kind for what he thought she had taken from him. That night, while all the village was asleep, Boren stole a sacred relic from the village’s druidic temple, a diadem of stone and vines meant to be given to Ayra upon taking her place as Elder Druid of the clan. That morning, the clan immediately accused Boren of the crime, but Ayra defended him, believing it to be one of her old enemies. The clan, unable to convince the love-blind Ayra, banished Boren from their midst as well as Ayra so long as she was bonded to him. Heartbroken, but set in her belief in Boren, the two left the country to start a new life. 

Over the years, they managed to build a small cottage on the edge of the woods outside a small trading city. While the first ten years of their marriage were filled with love and warmth, Boren grew increasingly bitter and manipulative, and Ayra submitted, guilt still plaguing her for the life he convinced her she had ruined. Boren attempted to farm and hunt, though his skills were middling at best, and Ayra became a healer for the neighboring town, though her powers began to diminish with the years of verbal abuse. 

Eventually, the two had a son and named him Luke, after a variation of an elvish word for light. Boren tried to raise the boy as he had been, given that Luke had taken his blond hair and blue eyes after his father, but at the boy grew older, and his elven features became more pronounced, Boren all but disowned his son, seeing a vision of himself as the race he had come to loathe. 

Ayra doted on her son, teaching him elven music and lore, telling stories of her adventures, and her friends in the Revealers. Luke was fascinated by these stories and clung to them with an almost religious fervor. And while his parents worked, Luke explored the woods, losing himself for hours amongst the trees. But he always managed to find his way back home, as though a guiding hand led his way, a soft voice he couldn’t quite hear telling him he was on the right path.

The Queen had come to collect her charge.


End file.
